The Greatest Gift
by RAWRcarrie
Summary: One shot about Luna and Rolf Scamander.


Rolf Scamander was late, he had to finish his paperwork though it was the dreariest part of his mostly fun job. He had discovered a new magical creature and had to name it before anyone else did it was a small creature, half the size of a pixie and very hard to find. He and his lovely wife Luna had traveled all over Africa to find the one he had in captivity. It hadn't shown many of it's talents but the amount of magic it contained compared to it's size was overwhelming. He knew it had to do something quite impressive but the creature he had captured was unwilling to show him much of anything. It took him a week to figure out what ate, shite he thought to himself, I need to finish this and get to Luna. They had an appointment today with a healer and it was very important he be there.

Luna was at the house they resided in together when they weren't traveling around the planet exploring and looking for creatures. She wasn't the least bit stressed out at his lateness, she knew he would show up and she certainly wasn't going without him. Ready and waiting for husband she picked up a book they had recently published together and thumbed through it, she was reading a particularly interesting paragraph when she was overcome by nausea. Luna rushed to the downstairs bathroom lifting up the toilet seat just in time.

After retching and cleaning mouth out she returned downstairs. She had no doubt in her mind that she was pregnant but they really needed to get to the healer to be sure and make sure everything was going well. As if reading her mind Rolf appeared by the front door.

"You feeling alright my love? You look pale." He greeted her,

"Oh, I'll be just fine" she replied dreamily, "let's go then."

Hand in hand they apparated to St Mungo's. Rolf was horribly nervous, he had never imagined he would even get married, much less have children. He hadn't had the greatest childhood and he was rather afraid bad parenting was a gene. He had avoided girls all through his schooling and managed to avoid it for many years after he finished school. Until he met Luna no girl had offered him anything he wanted. She was perfect for him. As they waited to meet with the healer he remembered meeting her.

She had been fresh out of Hogwarts beautiful, young, and ambitious, she had applied to be his assistant. He needed someone to travel with him and keep notes for him. He hired her straight away unashamed that he chosen her based on how lovely she was. He wouldn't regret his choice either, he was delighted to learn her brain was just as beautiful. Her logic was brilliant and she was a major help to him. That was four years ago, and she had only proven herself more and more since seemed to have a sense about magical and non magical creatures, if it wasn't for her he would have never made his latest discovery. She had only made his life better he surmised, having children would just be another adventure for the two of them to share.

"Mrs. Scamander? Healer Juice will see you now, right this way please." An older matron stood waiting by the door.

Rolf stood giving one of hand to his wife he led her into the healers office. After a few moment wait on which he reassured Luna that everything would be just fine the Healer entered the room.

"Hello, I'm Healer George Juice, pleasure to meet you both" he shook each of their hands before continuing.

" So you believe your pregnant? From the information in your file I would say that's very likely. If you want to lay down we can start Mrs. Scamander."

Luna laid back on the table and the doctor began to feel her midsection, squeezing slightly and smooshing her lower stomach around he seemed to find what he was looking for. Rolf took a deep breath realizing he had been holding it since the healer walked in, he met Luna's eyes and found solace in them. She was so calm and peaceful, it was as if she already knew the outcome. When the doctor pulled his wand out Rolf gripped his wife's hands, suddenly filled with hope. As nervous as he was he found himself excited at the same time. After a few moments of complex wand work the Healer laughed aloud. Smiling at the husband and wife he rose from his crouched position and shook Rolf's hand tightly.

"Congratulations sir and madam, you are pregnant! Looks like boys though it's too early to be completely certain." Healer George told them,

After a moment of mingled shock and a deeper emotion he didn't yet comprehend he realized what the Healer had said.

"Boys!?" He exclaimed loudly, causing the Healer to laugh again.

"Twin boys!" Replied the healer his eyes twinkling.

He looked at his wife, she was already looking at him waiting for him to process this information. He smiled at her and as soon as she smiled back they both bust out in laughter joined by the doctor of course.


End file.
